Renewed Hope: The Celestial Spirit Avatars
by SailorStar9
Summary: Humanity's hope for survival increases up a notch when the Four Celestial Avatars awaken. Mavis Yeager; Avatar of the Celestial Spirit Genbu, older sister to Eren and partner to Levi in every sense in the world... she is also the first of the four Celestial Spirit Avatars to awaken.
1. Prologue: Five Years Earlier

SailorStar9: Another wrecked-up idea my plot bunnies gave me when I was watching Shingeki no Kyojin for the _third_ time. Hopefully no one will find this fic weird.

Plot summary: Humanity's hope for survival increases up a notch when the Four Celestial Avatars awaken. Mavis Yeager; Avatar of the Celestial Spirit Genbu, older sister to Eren and partner to Levi in every sense in the world... she is also the first of the four Celestial Spirit Avatars to awaken.

Pairings: Established Levi/Mavis. Hinted Eren/Misaka and whatever cannon pairings there are.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing.

Prologue: Five Years Earlier

* * *

"Mavis," Keith looked at the Avatar in his office."What happened out there?"

"Genbu happened." Mavis replied. "I feel... more of its powers manifesting." she frowned, fingering the obsidian bracelet on her wrist. "Not only has my control over water increased, I also find myself able to create ice. Keith-jiji, if things continue as it is now, I'm afraid I might lose control over my powers and harm the Squad... permanently. Not only that, Genbu has also informed me that the other Avatars have also awakened."

"I see." Keith nodded, clasping his fingers together. "You want time off; not only to train to control your enhanced powers, and also train the other Avatars, right?"

"And that's why you're the Survey Corps Commander." Mavis grinned.

"Soon to be retired Commander, anyway." Keith grinned back. "Go wash up and grab some sleep."

"Will do." Mavis saluted.

* * *

"Mavis, what..." Erwin started, spotting the water Elementalist in the corridor.

"Like I just explained to Keith-jiji, Genbu happened." Mavis rolled her eyes. "Erwin, look. I'm pretty tired right now, not only by taking out the Aberrant with my 'Water Scythe', but controlling the rainstorm also took a lot out of me. So, right now, what I want to do is get a cool shower and some sleep. Good night."

* * *

"Seriously..." Mavis muttered as she headed over to the showers. "Just because I'm the Genbu Avatar doesn't mean I can control rainstorms at will."

"You know complaining won't do you much good." Levi pointed out, outside his battling partner's door.

"Not in the mood right now, Levi." Mavis warned. "And since you're so free, hold this for me." she tossed a bottle of massage oil to him.

"Will we be using this tonight?" Levi smirked suggestively.

"Perhaps." Mavis shrugged.

"Know what, I changed my mind." Levi's smirk widened. "I say we shower together."

"Didn't you take a shower within an hour after getting back?" Mavis reminded. "Forget it." she sighed, already used to her partner's habits. "And Ackerman, whatever you're thinking, not gonna happen." she retorted, slamming the door to the female showers shut.

"Right..." Levi muttered.

* * *

"Mavis...?" Levi stifled a yawn when he stirred from the bed he shared with his partner the previous night, only to find the water wielder gone and a folded letter on the side table. "A training mission?" he growled. "And she didn't bother to tell me?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	2. Erwin Smith: 57th Expedition

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pairings: Established Levi/Mavis. Hinted Eren/Misaka and whatever cannon pairings there are.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 1: Erwin Smith: 57th Expedition Beyond the Walls

* * *

"Erwin, it stinks." Mike reported after the Female Titan let out a roar after she was captured.

"What direction?" Erwin asked.

"Multiple sources." Mike replied. "From all directions at once."

* * *

On the outskirts of the forest...

"What's up with them?" Jean was shocked at the horde of rushing Titans that were charging into the forest. "They're all running into the forest? Why did they suddenly start ignoring us?"

"Ice?" Armin blinked when the forest ground started freezing over.

"Cold..." Sasha shivered as a cold front flooded in.

"Freezing Antarctic Wasteland." came a soft whisper, the resulting area ice spell flash-freezing the rooted Titans, causing them to die from hypothermia almost instantly.

* * *

Deeper in the forest...

"Ready the explosives!" Erwin ordered, hearing the thundering footsteps of the incoming Titans.

"Erwin, the first wave will come from the east." Mike reported. "They're almost here."

"Cart guard team, intercept!" Erwin instructed.

"They ignored us?" Goggles was confused when the charging Titans rushed past them. "Are they Aberrants?"

"Please return to the trees." a white shadow requested as it shot past the three squad members. "Please lend me your powers, Ferrum Polaris." a glint of steel revealed a Damascus blade was drew out. "Chilling Wave." a single sweep from the sword froze the three Aberrants in their steps.

"You just did something, didn't you bitch?" Levi growled, stepping on the Female Titan's head. Anchoring himself to a tree with his 3D Maneuver Gear, he shot forward and took out all three Aberrants' heads in succession.

"White Ripple." another wave of pure white ice shot towards the short Aberrant that was about to attach itself to the Female Titan's thigh.

"Titans from all directions!" Mike shouted as the second wave of Aberrants rushed in.

"All men, engage!" Erwin ordered. "Defend the Female Titan, even if it means your lives!"

The ice elemental then summoned another area spell, "Frozen Ground!"

The effect was almost instantaneous as the horde of Aberrants were frozen to the ground, making them easy targets for the rest of the squad.

"It's no use." the newly revealed Mavis frowned as even more Aberrants charged in, the backlash of her spell having blown off her hood. "Ice Dungeon Wave!" she locked the front-most Aberrants with her ice.

"Retreat, men!" Erwin gave the order. "Back into formation! Return to Karanes!"

"We've been had." Mavis looked at her current Commander.

"Just look at you." Levi turned to Erwin. "Don't tell me..."

"The enemy was willing to sacrifice everything." Erwin remarked. "I didn't expect the enemy to destroy itself along with the evidence by making Titans devour itself." he added, seeing the Aberrants devour the Female Titan.

"All our talk at the court martial and this is what happens." Levi tsked "If we return empty-handed, who knows what will happen to Eren or us."

"We can think about that when we return." Erwin replied. "Our priority now is getting home without additional casualties. For now..." _The steam from the corpse is limiting visibility. It could interfere with our signal flare message relay system._

"I'll call my team." Levi stated.

"Wait, Levi." Erwin stopped him. "Refill your gas and blades."

"There isn't time." Levi objected. "I think I have plenty. Why?"

"That's an order." Erwin replied. "Follow it. Take Mavis with you."

"Roger, Erwin." Levi noted. "I trust your decision. Mavis." he looked at the eighteen-year-old.

* * *

"The Female Titan was eaten." Mavis stated, flying in step with Levi as they hurried off. "But did we see the person inside get eaten? I sure didn't."

"You don't mean..." Levi realized.

"That's right." Mavis nodded. "The enemy is now camouflaged as one of us."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	3. Crushing Blow: 57th Expedition

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pairings: Established Levi/Mavis. Hinted Eren/Misaka and whatever cannon pairings there are.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 2: Crushing Blow: 57th Expedition Beyond the Walls

* * *

"Go figures..." Mavis muttered when she descended from above the canopy, having deactivated her ocular abilities.

"What?" Levi looked at his companion.

"We're going the wrong way." Mavis informed him.

"Then, let's hurry." Levi urged, readying to take off with his 3D Maneuver Gear.

"I have a faster way." Mavis stated.

"What do you..." Levi started, feeling Mavis rest a hand on his shoulder as she teleported them both via a water puddle.

* * *

"Mean?" Levi finished his question when the pair reappeared on a branch overseeing the utterly demolished forest path.

"Well, judging from the trampled ground, I'll say we're on the right track." Mavis nodded.

"Agreed." Levi concurred as the pair shot through the flattened path. "We _are_ on the right track." he gave the dead and still hanging Gunther a passing look. "Let's hurry."

* * *

"Eren?" Mikasa stopped in her retreat when she heard Eren's Titan roar.

"Wait, what?" Sasha called out when Mikasa took off. "Mikasa?"

* * *

 _That voice..._ Levi frowned as the pair hurried. _Don't tell me..._ "Mavis, step on it!" he barked.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Mavis shot back. "Seriously, what's that baka otouto of mine doing? Again, huh?" she muttered, the pair flying past the bloodied remains of Levi's squad, before landing on a branch of the tree Petra's flattened body lie.

* * *

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed, flying into the scene as the Female Titan ripped out Eren from his Titan form with her teeth. Braking into a stop, she watched in horror as the Female Titan swallowed Eren before taking off. "Wait... Eren..." she muttered, stunned. "Don't go..." her resolve hardening, she tightened her grip on her blades and took off after the Female Titan. "Give... give... give Eren back!" she roared, slashing the Female Titan's cheek in a circular motion. "Give him back!" she screamed, continuing her relentless attacks on the still fleeing Titan, her final slash forcing the Female Titan to fall to the ground. "Give him back!" she shot down, attacking the fallen Titan's hardened palm. "Why won't my blades penetrate?" she wondered, anchoring herself to a tree with one of her broken off swords. "I know that he's alive... I know that Eren's alive!" she snapped, re-sheathing her broken swords and pulling out a pair of fresh blades. "No matter where she goes, I'll kill her, rip her apart, and get you out of that filth. I'm sorry, Eren. Just wait a little longer. Wait!" she called out to the Titan who had slammed a palm onto the tree and causing her to fall. "What are you..." she started when Levi swooped in and whisked her off.

"Fall back for now." Levi advised.

"You're still so impulsive when it comes to Eren, Misaka." Mavis chided.

"Mavis-nee-san..." Misaka gaped.

"Maintain this distance." Levi told the two girls. "It may be tired. It does not appear to be going very fast. He seems to have been bit out of his neck. Is Eren dead?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	4. The Defeated: 57th Expedition

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pairings: Established Levi/Mavis. Hinted Eren/Misaka and whatever cannon pairings there are.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 3: The Defeated: 57th Expedition Beyond the Walls

* * *

"He's alive." Misaka insisted. "The target appeared intelligent, and its goal seems to be capturing Eren. If it wanted him dead, it would've crushed him. The target is fighting to escape after going through the trouble of putting him in its mouth."

"It's goal may have been to eat Eren." Levi argued. "If that's the case, he's in its stomach. It's more reasonable to assume that he's dead."

"He's alive." Misaka snapped.

"To be honest, I agree." Mavis concurred.

"I hope you both are right." Levi remarked.

"If you'd only protected Eren, this wouldn't have happened!" Misaka accused.

"I see..." Levi turned and gave Misaka a closer look. "You're the one from back then. Eren's close friend?"

"She's more than that." Mavis smiled knowingly. "She's his partner."

"Mavis-nee-san!" Misaka protested.

"Am I wrong?" Mavis blinked 'innocently'.

"We'll limit ourselves to a single goal." Levi stated. "First, give up on killing the Female Titan.

"It killed many of our comrades." Misaka argued.

"As long as it has the skin-hardening ability, there's no way to kill it." Mavis countered.

"Mavis is right." Levi added. "Do as we say. We'll pin our hopes on Eren still being alive and rescue him before it leaves the forest. Mavis and I will tear away at it; you draw its attention."

"Just like old times, huh?" Mavis remarked, the two older soldiers went into their standard attacking formation as Misaka circled around the Titan's legs. "Partner." she dodged the Titan's flying fist, Levi was already barreling up the Titan's arm like a circular saw. Using the Titan's upper arm as leverage, he plunged both his blades into the Titan's eyes.

"Ferrum Polaris," higher up in the air, Mavis brandished Genbu's Sacred Damascus blade as a wave of ice swords manifested behind her. "Typhon Sword Dance!" she shot past the Titan's torso, slicing the body with her blade, the wave of ice swords following their summoner's path and rained on their target dead-on.

 _They're fast..._ Misaka gaped as the pair continued their combined attacks on the Female Titan. _So fast that it has no time to harden its skin._

"Ferrum Polaris," Mavis summoned a circle of freezing air around herself. "Icicle Spear Barrage!" she let loose the rain of icicle spears, skewering the Female Titan and causing cross-shaped wounds to appear on its arms.

Levi ended the fight with rapid slashes to the Titan's injured arms, causing the limbs to drop.

 _We can go for the neck._ Misaka's eyes widened, spotting the Titan's exposed nape. _It's tired. I bet it can't move. I can kill it._ She anchored her wire onto one of the Titan's arms.

"Misaka, stop!" Mavis barked, realized what the younger girl had intended to do.

Levi knocked Misaka off course, preventing her from being grabbed by the Female Titan.

"Misaka, don't be reckless!" Mavis scolded, cushioning Misaka. "Oh no..." she breathed, seeing Levi wince when he landed wrong on the Titan's bony palm before jumping up to the Titan's mouth, slashing its jaw muscles and freeing Eren.

"Eren!" Misaka gasped.

"Hey!" Levi called, grabbing Eren and landing on a tree above the two girls. "We're getting out of here. I think he's okay. He's alive, but filthy. Forget about it.. We'll retreat. Don't lose sight of the core objective. Is it more important to get what you want?"

"No, I..." Misaka looked away.

"Hm, that's a surprise." Mavis noted, turning to see the tear stain rolling down the Female Titan's face. "You just injured you leg, didn't you?" she gave her partner a knowing look, to which Levi let out an affronted snort. "Do you _really_ think you can fool my eyes?" she chided.

* * *

On the plains where the Survey Corps pulled over for a break, Levi watched silently as Mavis placed her intricately crafted ice bluebells into the hands on soldiers who had died on the expedition.

* * *

"Titans!" Pere warned, spotting two Titans chasing after the wagons. "That's..." he gaped when he saw Dieter and Jurgen running towards them on horseback, with Ivan's body strung behind Dieter. "That fool!" he fired off a red smoke round.

"The rear line has spotted Titans!" Erwin was alerted.

"Onward at full speed." Erwin instructed.

"I don't see any tall tree or buildings." Levi stated. "Fighting out here will be difficult."

"We'd better off outrunning them till we reach the walls." Erwin agreed and let Levi convey his message.

Seeing Dieter was about to get eaten, Misaka charged in, taking out the Titan and freeing him.

"I'll get behind them." Pere told his teammate. "I'll draw his attention, then you'll..."

"No." Levi cut in. "Just abandon the bodies. They'll reach us. In the past, many bodies haven't made it back. These guys aren't anything special. Damn it..." he cursed, looking down at his injured leg.

"You men give up quite easily, don't you?" a feminine voice scolded in mid-air. "Ferrum Polaris: Second Release," Mavis raised her blade to her side as ice glitter blew past. A large ice circle formed underneath the Titan's feet, freezing it in place. "White Lunar Pillar!" she ended the attack, the resulting pillar of freezing light breaking the Titan as the massive drop in temperature embrittled its skeleton.

"Keep going!" Pere shouted.

* * *

"Eren, are you awake?" Mavis looked down at her waking sibling.

"Mavis..." Eren blinked his dizziness off. "Nee-san?"

"You shouldn't get up." Misaka advised, beside the Yeager siblings. "Rest."

"The Female Titan?" Eren asked when Mavis propped him up.

"It got away." Mavis replied.

"Why?" Eren muttered. "What about the others? What about the plan?"

"It failed," Mavis supplied. "Miserably. Rest for the time being, baby brother."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	5. Mercy: Raid on Stohess District

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pairings: Established Levi/Mavis. Hinted Eren/Misaka and whatever cannon pairings there are.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 4: Mercy: Raid on Stohess District

* * *

Eren gawked as he watched Annie morph into her Titan form as he recalled what Erwin had informed the squad a few nights earlier.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _They're late." Levi muttered. "Erwin and his damn folk are making me wait. Our Military Police escorts are gonna arrive first. Maybe he's constipated again." he took a sip of his black tea._

" _You're quite talkative today, Captain." Eren pointed out._

" _Cut me some slack." Levi chided. "Talkativeness is in of my personality. Tch." he snorted rubbing his injured thigh after putting down the empty cup._

" _I'm sorry." Eren apologized. "It was all my fault. If I'd only made the right decision..."_

" _I told you, no one could have foreseen the outcome." Levi cut him off._

" _Sorry for being late." Erwin entered the mess hall._

" _Not at all." Eren assured. "You guys..." he blinked when he saw Mavis, Misaka, Armin and Jean. "Excuse me..."_

" _We've identified the person likely to be the female-form Titan." Erwin stated. "This time we_ will _catch her. The operation will begin the day after tomorrow." he rolled out a map. "The location is Stohess, where we will be passing en route to the royal court. This is our one and only chance. If we can't escape there, you'll inevitably fall into the hands of the authorities. Then it'll be even harder to pursue those who scheme to destroy the wall. Mankind's annihilation will become even more imminent. We must bet everything we have on this operation. The plan is at follows: While we're passing through Stohess, Eren, you'll act as bait to lure the target into this tunnel. If you can bring her into its depths, then even if she transforms, she won't have the space to utilize her power. But if by any chance she transforms before then, we'll have to rely on you, Eren."_

" _Yes, sir." Eren nodded. "Are we certain our target is in Stohess?"_

" _Yes, she is in the Police." Mavis supplied._

" _The Police?" Eren looked at his sister._

" _It's Armin who figured it all out." Mavis added. "I knew teaching him shogi was a good idea."_

" _She's also suspected of killing those two captive Titans." Erwin stated. "She might be your former fellow cadet from the104th."_

" _Hold on now!" Eren gaped. "The 104th?"_

" _The name of the woman suspected to be the female-form is..." Erwin cut him off._

" _Wait..." Eren breathed._

" _Annie Leonhardt." Erwin finished his sentence._

" _Annie's the female-form Titan?" Eren echoed. "Why? Why would you say that, Armin?"_

" _She knew your face from the beginning." Armin replied. "Not to mention, she reacted when I referred to how you 'sought to die so soon', which no one outside the 104th would understand. And mostly because I'm pretty sure she killed Sawney and Bean, the two experimental subjects"_

" _But why?" Eren pressed._

" _One would need quite the skill to kill those two." Armin explained. "The culprit would've used their own 3D Maneuver Gear,s since they'd be accustomed to it."_

" _So that why we had a gear check?" Eren realized. "But Annie wasn't caught."_

" _Because she brought Marcos gear to the check." Armin revealed. "That's how she passed."_

" _What?" Eren was shocked. "What does Marco have to do with this?"_

" _I don't know." Armin admitted._

" _Are you sure you're not mistaken?" Eren pressed._

" _No, I'm pretty certain." Armin stood firm._

" _I got that, kid." Levi cut in. "Do you have any evidence?"_

" _In my opinion, the female-form resembles Annie." Misaka stated._

" _What?" Eren stood up. "What are you even saying? Is that all you..."_

" _Eren." Mavis hissed. "Sit. Down. I_ saw _the human inside the female-form Titan and had Armin do a pictorial comparison. There is no doubt it's the Leonhardt girl."_

" _Mavis-nee-san, what do you mean..." Eren breathed when he saw Mavis activate her ocular powers, her irises turning a misty white. "What's that..."_

" _I call it the 'Eye of Truth'." Mavis replied. "Anything that is hidden is laid bare before these eyes; anything. Eren, do you doubt your own sister?"_

" _Eren, after hearing what Mavis-nee-san just said, has anything come to mind?" Misaka asked. "You fought the female-form Titan in hand-to-hand combat. Did she use any of Annie's typical moves?"_

" _If there's no more questions, this meeting is adjourned." Erwin ended the meeting._

" _Now that the official business is over," Mavis gave her younger brother a look that brokered no arguments. "How about we get down to_ family _business, little brother? Outside now, baby bro."_

 _Eren gulped nervously and nodded, allowing his older sibling to drag him to the corridor._

" _Misaka, how mad do you think Mavis-aneue is?" Armin looked fearfully at Misaka, the two younger teens wincing when they heard the door slam._

" _What in the (censored) (censored) (heavily censored) are you three doing here?"_ _Mavis roared, her over-protectiveness coming out at full force. "Are you three (censored) (censored)!?"_

" _Mad enough." Mikasa muttered._

" _Well, at least she's censoring herself." Armin piped in, trying to be helpful._

" _Don't you think we should..." Jean cut in, causing Misaka and Armin to give him a look that said 'Are you stupid?'_

" _Er... nee-san..." Eren's stammer was barely audible from the other side of the door. "NOT THERE!" he screamed. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY! NOT THERE!"_

 _(The next scene is cut off due to untold violence.)_

* * *

" _I assume you left the shitty brat alive." Levi remarked in slight amusement._

" _Imprudent brat or not, he's still my brother." Mavis snorted._

" _But overkill much?" Levi smirked._

" _He'll survive." Mavis shrugged. "Somehow. Levi..." she hissed, feeling the older man's hands slip inside her shirt to tickle her skin._

" _You have no idea how hot you look when you're meting out punishment on that brat you call your brother." Levi mumbled._

" _Captain Pervert." Mavis glared at him._

" _But I'm your Captain Pervert." Levi's smirk widened. "I missed you." he sucked his partner's neck._

" _Levi, stop." Mavis' breath hitched._

" _Why?" Levi muttered, licking her skin. "It's not as if you're thirteen."_

" _I'm ovulating." Mavis deathpanned._

" _Well, that could prove slightly troublesome about what I have in mind." Levi frowned. "In that case, we won't go all the way tonight."_

* * *

"Nile, dispatch all your soldiers." Erwin instructed, stepping out of the carriage with Levi. "It's probably a Titan."

"What are you saying?" Nile demanded. "This is Wall Sina! There can't possibly be Titans in here."

"Stop!" one of the Police cadets stopped Jean who had jumped out of his carriage. "Don't move, Jaeger!"

"I"m tired of playing dress-up." Jean retorted and pulled off his wig. "Never say _that_ again! Commander, I'll go as well." he told Erwin.

"Get your gear from Team 4." Erwin informed.

"Having a fiery spirit is good, but don't forget how to stay alive." Levi advised.

"Seriously, newbies these days..." Mavis shook her head, exiting from the carriage she shared with Jean. "Erwin, I'm going." she informed and ran off. "Second Release, activate! Genbu Sacred Robe!" she summoned her Genbu Sacred Robe and took off onto the rooftops.

* * *

"What are you doing, Armin, Kirstein?" Mavis snapped, cutting through the falling rock slab.

"Mavis-aneue, Eren..." Armin looked at the older female.

"We have to bitchslap that skank first!" Jean looked at the rampaging Annie.

"Armin, Kirstein, this way!" Mavis shouted, after Jean's failed attempt to stab Annie's nape.

"Roger!" Armin yelled and the trio led Annie towards Hanji's trap.

Shooting past Hanji's squad, the three looked back when Hanji activated her trap, bringing Annie down with ropes and spiked nets.

"She broke free!?" Misaka frowned, leaping to safety when Annie demolished the traps holding her.

"There weren't enough traps?" Hanji was shocked.

"Don't let her escape!" Mavis barked when Annie took off running.

At that moment, his resolve hardened, Eren turned into his Titan form and charged at Annie, hammering a punch into her face.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	6. Wall: Raid on Stohess District

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pairings: Established Levi/Mavis. Hinted Eren/Misaka and whatever cannon pairings there are.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 5: Wall: Raid on Stohess District

* * *

"This time, it seems he's retaining control." Hanji noted as her squad watched Annie head towards the wall.

"Yes, but Eren's never been able to beat the Female Titan." Armin stated. "Willpower alone isn't enough in battle. Defeating Annie will require far more."

"Split up and work your way around to the other side!" Hanji ordered seeing the two Titans heading towards an open yard.

* * *

 _Eren..._ Misaka looked up.

"Misaka, can you stand?" Mavis asked, landing beside her surrogate younger sister. "Wait a moment." she activated her eyes to scan for internal injuries. "Good, nothing broken." she nodded. "We have to hurry."

* * *

After beating Eren to the ground, Annie continued her way to the wall when the now flaming Eren stood back up and thundered towards her, holding her captive with an arm hold.

"Eren!" Misaka shouted, the two sisters hurrying over.

"That's..." Hanji gasped when she noticed the two new arrivals. "Don't!" she stopped the two. "Right now, we don't know if Eren could recognize the both of you."

The growling Eren slammed a palm into Annie's face, drawing blood.

Slapping Eren into a building, Annie hardened her fingers and continued towards the wall.

"Does she intend to climb over it?" Hanji realized. "She's going to get away!" she exclaimed, seeing Annie kick Eren back to the ground as she continued her ascend.

"We won't let that happen!" Mavis and Misaka were on the move. Misaka shot in, cutting off the fingers on Annie's right hand.

"Trinity Blade!" Mavis' delta-shaped freezing energy blast removed the fingers on the Titan's left hand. "It's over, Leonhard." she told the falling Titan. "You have sought to harm my precious younger brother. Are you ready to suffer the consequences? Cryo Scythe!" she manifested an ice scythe, the resulting drop in temperature rapidly cooling down Annie's burning body. With two slashes to Annie's torso, the force sent the dropping Titan back to the ground.

Eren immediately pounced on his opponent, punching off Annie's arms and her head.

"Crap!" Hanji exclaimed, seeing Eren closing in on Annie's neck. "He'll eat the girl inside too!"

Biting off the neck, Eren hesitated when Annie came into view. That moment of indecision was enough to kickstart Annie's solidifying ability, encasing the blond in crystal.

"Jagged Ice Wall!" Mavis' spike barrier was in place. "Misaka, get Eren out before the fusing gets him!" she shouted.

Just then, Levi barreled down, slicing Eren free from his Titan form. "Don't eat a valuable witness, you idiot." the short Captain growled.

"Shouldn't you be like, on leave?" Mavis joked as Levi jumped down from the skeleton.

"Tch." Levi snorted.

Mavis just sighed and turned back to her unconscious brother. "Heal Dome." she encased Eren in a sphere of regenerative water.

"Eren." Misaka stated, seeing Eren had awoken.

"Misaka?" Eren blinked. "Where's Annie?"

"Over there, baby bro." Mavis pointed over to the crystallized Annie where Jean was hammering away at the white crystal.

"Stop it." Levi stopped Jean. "It's useless."

"Use the wires to make a net." Hanji took over. "We'll tie it up and carry it underground."

* * *

"I knew I would find her here." Levi leaned against one of the trees surrounding the waterfall Mavis was mediating under. _Damn, she's so sexy when her clothes stick to her body like that._ He raised an eyebrow, his eyes surveying the drenched training suit that clung onto the elemental's body like a second skin.

"If you're done drooling, partner," Mavis cracked open an eye. "Maybe you can tell me the reason you're here."

"Hanji needs you." Levi replied, trying hard _not_ to succumb to the lust that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Later koi." Mavis purred teasingly. "Because I think 'Little Levi' needs my attention more."

"You clever little minx." Levi smirked, pinning his partner against the tree and kissed her deeply. "I knew I liked you for the right reasons."

"You mean it wasn't because of my body?" Mavis joked.

"That was a close second." Levi grinned. "Sure you want to go all the way?" he nuzzled her neck.

"I made you wait long enough, didn't I?" Mavis pointed out and yelped when Levi nipped her collarbone.

* * *

"You two are late!" Hanji whined, seeing Levi and Mavis under the underground chamber where they kept the frozen Annie in chains. "Eh?" she blinked, _seeing_ the afterglow on Mavis. "You two didn't... ohmygosh!" she gushed. "You did!"

"Cut it out, shitty glasses." Levi growled. "What is it you wanted Mavis for?"

"This." Hanji pointed her thumb to the crystallized Annie. "I want Mavis to do a mind probe to see if she can get anything out of her."

"I'll give it a shot." Mavis stepped before the chained-down crystal and pressed her palm in the surface.

"Anything?" Hanji asked, a moment later when Mavis retracted her hand.

"Unfortunately, nothing." Mavis shook her head. "Whatever this crystal is, it completely shielded her mind as well."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	7. Beast Titan

SailorStar9: Finally the _long-awaited_ Chapter 6 for this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pairings: Established Levi/Mavis. Hinted Eren/Misaka and whatever cannon pairings there are.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 6: Beast Titan

* * *

"A Titan? Why is it inside the wall?" one of Hange's squad members inquired, after spotting the Titan peeking from within the wall crack. "I don't believe this."

"Your orders, Squad Leader?" Moblit asked for further instructions.

"Huh?" Hange echoed. "What? Hold on!" _Is this just a coincidence?_ She wondered. _Or does it mean.._ "Minister Nick?" she turned to see the panting pastor.

"No matter what happens, you must not let sunlight touch that Titan!" Minister Nick insisted.

* * *

"Now then," Hange started, after covering up the hole with patchwork and having brought Minister Nick to the top of the wall. "It's time for you to talk. I want you to tell me what this Titan is. What is it doing in the wall? And why have you been keeping its existence a secret?"

"I don't have time for this!" Minister Nick snapped. "My church has been destroyed and my followers are in a disarray. And it's your fault. You will make reparations for this. Now let me off this wall."

"Certainly." Hange replied, grabbing the pastor's robes and hovered him off the wall. "Will straight down do? Stay back." she warned her subordinates. "I've had enough of this. Don't you have any idea what the Survey Corps have bled for? To take back our freedom from the Titans. I was willing to sacrifice my life for that cause. So let me make this clear . I'm not asking you to talk. I'm ordering you. And if you won't talk, I'll keep looking until I find th truth. Not that taking your godforsaken life would make up for all our sacrifices."

"Let me go!" Minister Nick demanded.

"Right now, you mean?" Hange taunted.

"Yes." Minister Nick hissed.

"Fine, then." Hange glared. "Die."

"Hange!" Moblit protested.

"Let your eyes be opened by my death." Minister Nick swore. "We will not falter in our duties. so... go on and release me! Right here and now! Deliver me... my Lord..." he mumbled.

"Just kidding..." Hange chuckled, tossing Minister Nick back onto the wall. "I couldn't do that. Tell me, Minister Nick," she started. "Are all the walls made of Titans? I can't believe I forgot this feeling. I haven't felt like this since my first time outside the walls. It's pretty scary."

* * *

"Faster!" Tomas was speeding towards Stohess. "I must inform Commander Erwin. There's no time to spare! There are Titans inside Wall Rose!"

* * *

Mavis bit back an exasperated sigh after reading Hange's report of the Wall Titan. _Things are happening faster than we've anticipated._ She mused as she fingered the obsidian earring dangling on her right earlobe.

"You've been acting strange ever since that report came in." Levi stated flatly, resting against the wall beside the silent ice wielder.

"Just..." Mavis gave him a fake smile. "Some things didn't go as planned."

* * *

"I swear." Levi spat, Erwin having requested a last-minute meeting. "Damn Titans never let us catch a break."

"Can you go?" Erwin asked.

"You say that like I have a choice." Levi snorted.

"It's a good thing we have Squad Leader Miche watch the 104th." Tomas remarked. "He'll be able to handle the situation."

"Yes." Erwin agreed. "We can only hope."

"Then, we'd better not get our hopes too high." Mavis pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Tomas pressed. "Are you saying that Squad Leader Miche..."

"I received this memory orb from one of Noga's messenger familiar." Mavis cut him off, revealing a glass sphere in her palm.

"Noga?" Erwin echoed.

"The Suzaku Avatar." Mavis supplied and tossed the orb onto a nearby wall, smashing it and allowing the image of the Beast Titan came into view. The room's occupants continued watching as the Beast Titan snatched up Miche's horse and tossed the animal at Miche, knocking him off the roof he was standing on and into the awaiting mouth of the nearby Gluttonous Titan.

"Wait." from the shattered orb, the Beast Titan's voice sounded as the Gluttonous Titan started chomping down Miche's legs. "Didn't you hear me?" it questioned, the Gluttonous Titan biting down on Miche's waist. "I thought I just told you to wait." grabbing the Gluttonous Titan's head, it squeezed the head off. "What is that weapon you're using called? The thing on your waist that you use to fly around. I was certain we spoke the same language." it noted. "Perhaps too frightened to speak, then? I see you're also using swords. Clearly you've discovered that we reside in the nape. Ah well, I'll just take it back with me." reaching down, it relieved Miche of his ODM gear and walked off. "You can move now." it instructed, upon hearing Miche's enraged scream. "I see." it remarked, in midst of Miche's frenzied cries. "So, you could talk after all. What a clever contraption they've come up with." with that, it slumbered off, allowing his four subordinates to tear Miche apart.

Silence settled within the room like a blanket as the glass shards dissolved into flames.

"Mavis, you Guardians, have already anticipated this, didn't you?" Erwin cast a knowing look at the Genbu Avatar.

"Erwin, what are you insinuating?" Mavis frowned.

"That you and the other Guardians know more than you let on." Erwin remarked. "You don't really seem too surprised by the revelation of the Wall Titan."

"Yes," Mavis breathed. "The moment we inherited our God Robes, _everything_ was revealed to us; from the _true_ history of this world to the _real_ purpose of the Titans. _Everything._ " she gave Erwin a dead look.

"Then, give me a good reason why you kept it a secret." Erwin pressed.

"There are two reasons." Mavis replied. "One: all four of us swore a binding oath upon our souls to our Celestial Spirits to keep what was revealed within the deepest crevice of our hearts. And two: it's been decided that the truth is too cruel, even for you, Erwin."

"And what right do _you_ have to decide that?" Erwin questioned.

"You overestimate me, Erwin." Mavis corrected. "That decision isn't made by me alone, but by all _four_ of us Celestial Guardians. So... just let the four of us bear this by ourselves." she pleaded. "Please."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	8. I'm Home

SailorStar9: And with Chapter 6 up, this is Chapter 7 for this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pairings: Established Levi/Mavis. Hinted Eren/Mikasa and whatever cannon pairings there are.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 7: I'm Home

* * *

"What is hell is going on?" Eren hissed, boarding the pull cart. "Damn it!" he took his seat beside Mikasa.

"But," Armin stated, walking towards them. "Would Titans want to destroy walls with other Titans in them?"

"They already did when they broke the wall to get into our city." Eren reminded.

"No, they only broke the gate." Armin corrected.

"Armin, what are you thinking?" Mikasa pressed.

"It's just that the walls..." Armin trailed. "The stone they're made of is seamless, with no joints of signs being cut. And we have no idea how they were created. What if the walls were created with the Titans' abilities? If Annie can encase herself in crystal, creating a wall doesn't seem too far off."

"The Titans... could have..." Eren blinked.

* * *

"Squad Leader," Moblit urged, with the plans in his hands. "Can't that wait? We're supposed to leave in five minutes!" he pressed Hange was still peering through her microscope. "Please hurry up!"

"I just want to confirm something..." Hange voiced.

"Hey." Levi cut her off. "Move it."

"Oh, sorry." Hange beamed. "But is he ready?"

"He's been ready for awhile now." Levi snorted.

"And as usual Moblit looks really stressed." Mavis noted bemusedly.

* * *

"Eren, cover up." Mikasa pulled the Survey Corps cloak over Eren's shoulders. "It's cold at night."

"Sorry to keep ya!" Hange greeted the three teens. "It took us a while to get prepared."

"Um..." Armin voiced as the four adults boarded the cart. "Why did you bring a priest from the Church of Walls?"

"Oh, Nick here is one of my best friends." Hange beamed. "Well, don't mind him. There's no rhyme or reason to the way these groups are organized. Don't you think, Levi?"

"No, there is." the stoic soldier replied. "Erwin did not put these three together for no reason."

"Open the gate!" the order was given.

"The situation within Wall Rose is unclear." Erwin addressed his troops. "What we do know is that Ehrmich is still safe. Going through there will save us time. Move out!"

"Let's go." Levi instructed.

"Huh?" Eren echoed in shock. "He knew? This guy knew all along about the Titans inside the walls?"

"He sure has." Hange confirmed. "But he won't say a word about it. Now that he's about to get a taste of reality of the Titans, will his faith be strong enough to keep him silent? Or will he start to question himself?"

"No, screw that!" Eren snapped. "This isn't right! If you know something, tell us already! Nothing's more important than keeping humanity from being wiped out!"

"Eren, don't get so worked up." Mikasa cautioned. "You haven't recovered from your transformation yet."

"I know more than one way to ask a question." Levi revealed the gun he kept hidden. "My injury may be keeping me out of action for now, but I'm still more than capable of babysitting. I'd prefer not to have to give anyone any new orifices today. What do you say?"

"Threats don't work on him, Levi." Hange stated. "I've tried already. He seems to be level-headed and capable of making sound judgments. That's why I have to wonder... what if there's something even more important than the fate of humanity that is keeping him from talking."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


End file.
